The invention relates generally to audio systems. It relates specifically to an apparatus for integrating a plurality of audio systems.
To the best of my knowledge, the prior art does not disclose an apparatus for integrating a plurality of audio systems, such as a stereo sound system and a telephone sound system, to enable elements thereof to be shared so as to generate a selected audio output, operable from a control panel adapted to be mounted in the wall of a bathtub or the like.
It further does not disclose such an apparatus which is controllable, efficiently and effectively, by direct-current control voltage, generated by one of a plurality of parallel circuits, switchable so as to generate the desired audio output.
It still further does not disclose such an apparatus which is switchable from one audio output to another, in a manner such that there is a smooth decrease in one audio output and increase in the other, and such that there is minimum switching noise.